Alpha
The 'Alphas '''were the lead designers and implementors of Zero Dawn, the above top-secret project to create an automated terraforming system that would restore life to Earth after its eradication by the Faro Plague. Their identities are contained within the Alpha Registry. History The Faro Plague In quarter 4 of 2064, renowned robotics engineer Dr. Elisabet Sobeck attended a meeting with Ted Faro, founder, owner and chairman of the robotics and technology corporation Faro Automated Solutions (FAS). Under Faro's direct oversight, FAS had developed the most advanced military platform ever made, the Chariot line of automated military robots. The robots possesses unparalleled abilities that allowed them to quickly overcome any enemy they were deployed against, such as a virtually unhackable operating system, the ability to learn from each engagement, the ability to replicate, and the ability to consume biomass as fuel if regular fuel supply lines were interdicted.Entangled WaveformsLog: Cpl. Acosta (B)FAS-ACA3 Scarab (Datapoint)FAS-FSP5 Khopesh (Datapoint)FAS-BOR7 Horus (Datapoint) The robots' standard deployment was as a "swarm," similar to insects, and were highly successful on the military market. However, one swarm, designated the Hartz-Timor Swarm, began to exhibit a "glitch" in which they ceased to respond to commands. Ted Faro called in Dr. Sobeck, who was his former employee, to analyze the problem, though he knew himself what the ramifications were. A horrified Sobeck found that those ramifications were apocalyptically catastrophic. The swarm had become an independent entity, answering only to itself, defaulting to its originally emergency-only biomass conversion to feed its ever-growing numbers of robots. She estimated that within 15 months, the swarm would overrun the planet and consume the entire biosphere, exterminating all life and leaving the Earth sterile.Record: 1 Nov 2064 Realizing the coming certain eradication of all life, Sobeck devised a plan to create a massive worldwide, fully automated system that would brute-force the swarm's deactivation codes and then, after the robots were shut down, restore the Earth's ability to sustain life, and then restore life to the Earth. The project, known as Zero Dawn, was beyond any computer engineering challenge ever attempted,The Good News and therefore required the most brilliant minds on the planet, not only for the development of the project's infrastructure, hardware and software, but to catalogue and preserve the resources the system would need, such as genetic material from all of Earth's flora and fauna, including humans, and the vast history of human knowledge, history, culture, art etc. for the humans of the new world to have access to. Project Zero Dawn To secure the necessary expertise, General Aaron Herres organized the worldwide abduction of experts in relevant fields, as selected by Sobeck, from their respective countries. Each was brought to the Zero Dawn staging area under Bryce Canyon, Utah, and shown two presentations: one by Herres on the coming certain destruction of all life due to the Hartz-Timor Swarm, by then called the ''Faro Plague, and the other on Zero Dawn and its purpose, by Sobeck herself.The Bad NewsThe Good News Of the selected participants who agreed to work on the project, nine were selected to head each subsection of the project. These nine, along with Sobeck, were designated Alphas, ''with Sobeck, as director of the entire project, being designated ''Alpha Prime. Zero Dawn was successfully implemented. The central AI that controlled the system was created and brought online, along with its nine subordinate functions, each of which was responsible for a specific aspect of the terraforming process, under control of the central AI. Needed hardware and resources were secured in hermetically sealed bunkers worldwide, and the central AI itself was moved to its permanent location and sealed therein. However, the Alphas were forced to remain at the location, themselves being sealed therein, in order to ensure its successful completion. With the project completed, the Alphas remained sealed in the facility, comfortable, but knowing that, after Zero Day, the day life on Earth was projected to be completely exterminated, they, along with the few humans living in other sealed bunkers, would be the last living organisms on the planet. Then, tragedy struck. One of the central AI's port seals failed to close within the parameters necessary to prevent the Faro Plague from detecting the AI's signal. With the robots quickly closing in on the facility, Sobeck elected to go outside and close it herself, fully aware that she would not be able to reenter. She did so using an environmental suit to allow her to survive the by-then uninhabitable external environment, after which she bade the other Alphas farewell, and went to the remains of her hometown to see her home one last time. She died there when her suit's life support ability was exhausted.Elisabet Sobeck Memorial Deaths The remaining Alphas mourned her death, setting up a memorial to her inside the facility. However, they soon were made to join her. Ted Faro’s recklessness and lack of foresight as the originator and overseer of the development of the Chariot line effectively made him the single person who was responsible for the Faro Plague, and thus for the extermination of all life on the planet. Guilt-ridden, he became obsessed with the coming new world and its humans. During the final phases of Zero Dawn's completion, he became erratic and intrusive, constantly asking for updates though he was not versed in the technical matters they detailed.Core Control Log The Alphas merely considered him a nuisance. However, unknown to Sobeck or the other Alphas, Faro had acquired a level of clearance that surpassed all of theirs, including hers. He had become obsessed with saving the future humans from the "disease" of knowledge, believing that it would be destructive to let them have it. He therefore unilaterally deleted the entire archive of knowledge that had been prepared for the new humans as part of Zero Dawn. Calling a meeting between himself and the Alphas in the facility's control chamber. he informed the group of his action via hologram. He then used his clearance to vent the chamber of air, asphyxiating the shocked and horrified Alphas, and ensuring that the archive could not be rebuilt. Known Alphas Trivia * Due to being a clone of Elisabet Sobeck, Aloy has the same admin privileges as the Alpha Prime, including access to all Zero Dawn facilities and the ability to shut down subfunctions. References uk:Альфа Category:Old Ones Category:Lore Category:Project Zero Dawn